Sometimes when we touch
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Un príncipe, una plebeya, una ladrona y un caza fortuna se embarcan en la aventura de encontrar una poderosa joya que puede cambiar sus vidas para siempre, cada uno movido por sus propias ambiciones y deseos. UA SxS TxE
1. El anillo de piedra verde

**Sometimes when we touch**

**Summary**: Un príncipe, una plebeya, una ladrona y un caza fortuna se embarcan en la aventura de encontrar una poderosa joya que puede cambiar sus vidas para siempre, cada uno movido por sus propias ambiciones y deseos. UA SxS TxE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**  
Narración en 3era persona  
-Diálogos-  
_Pensamientos_  
'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'  
(Aclaraciones de las autoras)  
-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena (espacio / tiempo)-----º-----º-----º-----

-----.-----.-----.----- El personaje Sueña o Recuerda -----.-----.-----.-----

**Prólogo**

"_Cuenta la historia, que alrededor del año 1600, no se sabe con exactitud cuando, se forjó un anillo con una pequeña piedrecilla extraída de unas ruinas antiguas._

_La joya, delicada y hermosa, había sido creada para un príncipe quien quería dar lo mejor a la mujer a quien pediría en matrimonio. Efectivamente, el anillo llegó a él, y se lo entregó a la mujer que amaba. Meses después, una extraña enfermedad atacó a la familia real, y a la prometida del príncipe. Todos murieron._

_El pueblo, asustado porque se tratara de una maldición, decidió que lo mejor seria quemar los cadáveres junto con las pertenencias que llevaban puestas. A excepción del anillo. Si, este pequeño objeto fue tomado por un vendedor, quien al poco tiempo fue atacado por unos bandidos y matado al instante._

_Desde entonces, el pequeño objeto comenzó a vagar. Pasando de mano en mano._

_Un pequeño rumor empezó a dispersarse. Diciendo que aquel objeto estaba maldito, que atraía las desgracias a quien lo tomara._

_Luego de un tiempo, el anillo desapareció y nadie volvió a saber de aquella cosa, o de su actual poseedor._

_Muerte, ríos de sangre, odio, tristeza, agonía, eso había dejado de rastro aquella joya. Atrayendo a su próximo poseedor aumentando su codicia, sus deseos de obtenerla. Crear un infierno en vida para el hombre."_

**Capitulo 1:** El anillo de piedra verde

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo mirando los puestos tranquilamente. No pudo evitar que su vista se encontrara con aquello. Aquel hermoso anillo de oro con una piedra color esmeralda incrustada. Atraído por su encanto se acercó a mirarla. Era el mismo color de sus ojos. Era muy bonito, y sería le regalo perfecto para su hermana menor, se acercaba su cumpleaños y no había nada mejor que una joya bonita para la chica más linda del reino. Preguntó con algo de timidez el precio, no tenía demasiado dinero, y sabía que no podían darse esos lujos, necesitaban mucho lo que ganaba con su trabajo.

Se sorprende al oír el bajo costo de aquella curiosa joya, por lo que no duda un instante más y le da al comerciante las monedas pedidas para después guardar el anillo con precaución en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Imaginaba la cara de alegría de su hermana al verla, se lo merecía.

Recorrió apresurado las anchas calles del pueblo hasta llegar a su casa, donde al entrar sintió el delicioso aroma de la comida que la cumpleañera acostumbraba a preparar para esperarlo luego de su trabajo diario.

-Touya?-cuestiona ella desde la cocina interrumpiendo la canción que tarareaba momentos antes.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-agrega él tomando sus manos apartándolas de las verduras que cortaba para luego dejar el pequeño bulto envuelto con papel en las sucias palmas de la joven.

-Que es esto?-musita ella limpiando una de sus manos con el delantal que llevaba puesto para luego correr con suavidad el envoltorio.

No pudo evitar disimular su expresión de sorpresa al ver la pequeña piedra brillar con fuerza en el centro del anillo, era lo más hermoso que alguien le hubiera reglado jamás… se puso de puntas de pie y lo abrazó, esforzándose por reprimir el llanto de alegría que le oprimía el pecho.

-Me alegra que te gustara…-responde el morocho correspondiéndole el abrazo con calidez-.

-Touya… no debiste…-susurra ella separándose de él para volver a mirar su regalo y secarse rápidamente los ojos, avergonzada por sus lágrimas- No tenemos dineros como para darnos estos lujos…

-No pude evitar comprarlo cuando lo vi…-responde él con una sonrisa-

-De verdad… muchas gracias-responde ella para luego levantar la vista y mirarlo, un poco sonrojada por la misma alegría que sentía que la desbordaba.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Bufó enfadado consigo mismo. No podía tratarse de algo tan difícil, tenía que ser capaz de encontrar aquella famosa reliquia… de eso dependía su felicidad.

Aunque todos le atribuían desgracias a aquél anillo debido a la leyenda con la que cargaba, en su familia no se creía lo mismo… Tenía que recuperarla, su honor y el de sus antepasados dependía de su actuación, y también así que el resto de su vida siguiera como había sido planificada desde antes de su nacimiento. No podía dejar que eso se modificara, su destino era ese y nunca debía desviarse del camino trazado por su apellido.

Suspiró agotado mirando el pueblo al que había llegado, debería encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, recorriendo el pueblo. Rápidamente encuentra una posada en la que decide entrar. El lugar parecía viejo, pero cálido. El sitio era dirigido por un joven alto, morocho, quien atendía amablemente a sus clientes. El ambarino dirigió su mirada al joven quien hablaba a alguien que se encontraba internado en la cocina. Luego de tomar aire se acercó a la recepción dispuesto a pedir un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Ah! Ha llegado al lugar indicado...- Responde el morocho amablemente... –Pasara aquí una noche... bien... enseguida le enseñare su habitación.- Culmina luego de cobrarle una barata cifra de dinero.

-Bien...- Responde el joven con aparente tranquilidad, para luego mirar al morocho decir algo mas a la persona de la cocina, quien termino asomándose para darle algo. Se trataba de una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, que parecía dorado con los reflejos de la luz. Era hermosa, bellísima en verdad.

-Sakura, hoy tenemos un cliente...- Comenta el morocho indicándole al ambarino.

Sakura. Su nombre era como el de una hermosa flor. Suspira ensimismado mirándola. La joven lo mira y hace una reverencia para luego sonreírle amablemente.

-Bienvenido. Gracias por haber elegido nuestra humilde posada...- Musita la joven.

_Fue una excelente elección. Podría quedarme a vivir._ Piensa el joven mirando perdido a la chica, para luego sacudir la cabeza. No! Debía recordar su objetivo. El motivo por el que estaba viajando. Ese anillo. Debía encontrarlo a como de lugar.

No tenía tiempo para encantarse con una joven tan bonita. No tenia que perderse en su cabello. O sus ojos. O su melodiosa voz. O preguntarse en que sabor tendrán sus labios. No debía pensar en la brillante y tersa piel de la chica frente a él, ni en su hermosa y esbelta figura.

-Espero disfrute su estadía... ojalá esté cómodo..- Musita la ojiverde amablemente. Luego de disculparse haciendo una reverencia sale dispuesta a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para preparar el almuerzo.

-Bien, por aquí por favor.- Musita el morocho guiando al ambarino por la posada enseñándole cada sitio, para luego indicarle su habitación. –Aquí es. Cualquier cosa que necesite solo tiene que decírnoslo a mi hermana o a mi. Los dos vamos a estar encantados en ayudarle...- Culmina para luego salir cerrando la puerta, dejando solo al castaño en el cuarto.

El ambarino suspira y luego de dejar sus cosas a un lado, se deja caer sobre la cama mirando el techo.

-Sakura...- Suspira cerrando los ojos. Cuando ella había pasado por su lado, un delicado aroma a cerezos lo había invadido. Una agradable sensación de calidez había recorrido su cuerpo. Luego de un momento, se queda dormido, agradado por esa sensación de calidez.

-----º-----º-----º-----

-Así que…crees que esa legendaria joya puede curar a mi hija??-cuestiona él enriquecido sujeto desde su trono.

-Estoy seguro de eso…-responde el joven frente a él de cabello azulado y porte elegante, en su cinturón brillaba una larga y ancha espada.

-Pagaría lo que sea por ella…-comenta el rey masajeando sus manos una con la otra- Crees que podrías conseguirla para mi pequeña Tsubame?

-Puedo conseguir lo que sea a cambio de una buena recompensa-asiente con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Muy bien…-el rey asiente y se incorpora poniéndose de pie- Entonces tenemos un trato, Eriol Hiragisawa

Él asiente y luego de hacer una reverencia se retira. Encontrar aquél anillo no debería ser algo tan complicado, sólo se trataba de una joya antigua, seguro debía estar en manos de algún coleccionista a quien no sería difícil hurtársela.

Luego de salir del palacio comenzó a recorrer el pueblo mientras meditaba acerca de cómo buscaría sus primeras pistas, tal vez no sería mala idea comenzar por donde la joya había sido vista por última vez, en un pueblo cercano al que podía acceder cruzando un puente hacia el norte del lugar. Acomodó la bolsa con provisiones que llevaba sobre su hombro y emprendió el viaje hacia allí, llegando a la orilla junto con el anochecer.

Luego de hacer una pequeña fogata y acomodar el abrigo que tenia sobre los hombros se dedico a ver el agua clara correr con tranquilidad sobre el río, no se cansaba de esa vida imprevisible y llena de aventuras que llevaba hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Luego de dar un amplio bostezo y de lanzar unas últimas maderas al fuego encendido se deslizó con suavidad hacia atrás pretendiendo dormir, pero algo frío y afilado se pego a su cuelo amenazando su vida.

Rápidamente miró por su derecha hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba, pero no pudo distinguir a su atacante puesto que llevaba una larga túnica púrpura y una capucha inclinada hacia delante que le cubría el rostro. No parecía tratarse de un ladrón común, su vestimenta era demasiado elegante y sus manos demasiado suaves, se preguntaba quien lo atacaría así, en medio de la noche viendo que portaba una espada… debía ser cauteloso, aquella persona parecía saber lo que hacía.

Con un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada para después ponerse en cuclillas frente al agresor, quien se incorporó dispuesto a luchar con él por sus pertenencias.

Luego de un pequeño combate contra su agresor, Eriol logra desarmarlo.

-Bien...- Musita agitado por la pelea... –Quien eres?...- Cuestiona acercando la espada al pecho de su agresor.

-Mmh...- Murmura el atacante.

-Responde!- Ordena el ojiazul para luego amenazarlo con su arma. El sujeto frente a él da unos torpes pasos hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo, consiguiendo que la capucha se le cayera, dejando de cubrir su rostro, haciendo ver al ojiazul que se trataba de una mujer.

-Maldición...- Susurra la joven apretando las manos contra el suelo para luego mirar a su agresor.

-Una...mujer...- Agrega Eriol sorprendido para luego guardar su espada. No podía negarlo. Aquella mujer era hermosa, la mas hermosa que había visto jamás, y eso que él había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas a lo largo de sus aventuras.

-Mph... felicidades por descubrirlo... te ayudaron?- Cuestiona irónicamente la chica cruzándose de brazos para mirar hacia otro lado.

El ojiazul suspira resignado y luego toma la espada de la joven devolviéndosela.

-No vuelvas a atacarme... pude matarte sabes?- Musita mirándola tomar el arma del mango, para luego guardarla en su funda.

-Mph... da igual...- Responde la muchacha acomodándose su capa.

Eriol se rasca la cabeza sin comprender. Esa joven era extraña, pero sin duda bellísima.

-Bellísima...- Susurra perdido para luego sacudir la cabeza. -Qué querías?- Agrega rápidamente mirando a la joven esperando que le dijera que era lo que quería. Pero ella se mantenía inmutable, al parecer sin intenciones de responderle.

-Hey...- Agrega el ojiazul impacientándose. –Qué buscabas?- Insiste mirándola. Sin embargo, la chica miraba hacia otro lado ignorándolo. –Al menos me dirías tu nombre?- Pide resignado.

-Mmh... Tomoyo...- Musita la joven luego de vacilar.

-Tomoyo...- Susurra asintiendo... –Y... por qué decidiste atacarme?- Agrega moviéndose para tomar sus cosas, a lo que la joven se sobresalta y se prepara para defenderse en caso de que la atacara.

-Asunto mío, niño...- Responde la joven mirándolo molesta.

-Hey! Yo no fui quien te ataco! Fue al revez!!- Se defiende el ojiazul comenzando a molestarse.

-Cállate!- Se queja la chica molesta.

-No!! No me callo!- Decide el ojiazul para luego sujetarla de la mano antes de que la muchacha se marchara–Vas a decirme que era lo que buscabas!-

-Que me dejes en paz! No es tu asunto!-exclama ella soltándose bruscamente para luego volver a poner su capucha- No deberías subestimarme por ser mujer.

-No lo hago-responde él al instante-

-Basta! Ya te dije que…-comienza a decir ella para luego callar repentinamente al oír pasos cercanos-Maldición… Va a ser mejor que me apresure-agrega acomodando bien su capucha para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al río siendo detenida por el espadachín.

-Quien eres? Porque me atacaste?-vuelve a preguntarle con firmeza, luego mira hacia los costados, ambos habían sido rodeados por un grupo de caballeros. Por sus escudos Eriol pudo identificar que se trataba del ejército real, y al parecer estaba tras esa chica… Ambos estaban en un problema.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bueno! Otro nuevo fan fic jeje este no esta terminado, así que será como breathless que nos demoramos en actualizar, así que no es para gente ansiosa xDD Espero que la temática les guste y los personajes les resulten atractivos!

Eso es todo por ahora, lean el resto de nuestros fan fic que estan mas avanzados.

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. La flor inmortal

**Sometimes when we touch**

**Summary**: Un príncipe, una plebeya, una ladrona y un caza fortuna se embarcan en la aventura de encontrar una poderosa joya que puede cambiar sus vidas para siempre, cada uno movido por sus propias ambiciones y deseos. UA SxS TxE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**  
Narración en 3era persona  
-Diálogos-  
_Pensamientos_  
'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'  
(Aclaraciones de las autoras)  
-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena (espacio / tiempo)-----º-----º-----º-----

-----.-----.-----.----- El personaje Sueña o Recuerda -----.-----.-----.-----

**Capitulo 2:** La flor inmortal

Volvía a entrar en la posada luego de hacer las compras. Estaba de muy buen humor. Su negocio y el de su hermano comenzaba a dar frutos. Tenían un cliente, y esperaba pudieran recibir mas.

Entra en la cocina tarareando una canción, y guarda las cosas que había comprado, para luego iniciar los preparativos para la cena.

-----º-----º-----º-----

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo despierta. Suspira fastidiado y se sienta fregándose los ojos con pereza, para después ponerse de pie y abrir, sorprendiéndose al ver a la distraída ojiverde quien se sobresalta al ver la puerta abrirse.

-Lamento molestarlo...- Musita la joven–Pero... venía a traerle toallas... de seguro debe de querer darse un baño caliente...- Explica mirando las toallas que tenia en las manos –Y... recordé que no había dejado en las habitaciones y... yo...- Se sonroja avergonzada de si misma y suspira.

Shaoran suspira intentando ocultar la leve sonrisa que se le había formado al verla, y toma las toallas.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura...- Musita el joven con tranquilidad, ganándose una sonrisa de la apenada chica quien luego de indicarle donde quedaba el baño, se aleja un poco de la puerta caminando hacia la escalera. El ambarino se disponía a entrar de nuevo en la habitación, cuando escucha la voz de la castaña llamarlo...

-Cierto... lo olvidaba... En un momento la cena va a estar lista... no se demore mucho, no vaya a ser que se le enfríe...- Explica con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, para luego hacer una reverencia y desaparecer en la escalera.

Él se queda un momento frente a la entrada, aún con las toallas en la mano mientras veía por donde la chica se había ido, perdido… era encantadora… Aunque tan sólo fuera una chica de pueblo, una mujer sencilla, su dulzura y tranquilidad lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento.

-----º-----º-----º-----

-Esto es tú culpa-se queja el ojiazul quien estaba sentado en una celda pequeña junto a la morocha quien intentaba quitarse las cadenas con que habían unido sus muñecas a las rejas.

-Debiste darme lo que llevabas sin resistirte, así esto no hubiera pasado-responde ella resignada al ver que no podría quitárselas así.

-Porque nos capturaron?-agrega él- Ellos te buscaban…

-Así es-responde ella viendo hacia fuera, por la pequeña ventana que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno- Les robé unos cuantos objetos valiosos

-Ya veo…-suspira y mira a un par de soldados acercarse con las llaves de la celda. Luego de abrirla le quitan las cadenas al ojiazul y lo hacen salir.

-El rey lamento el error, como estaba con esta ladrona lo confundimos-explica el soldado devolviéndole sus pertenencias.

-Entonces estoy libre?-musita él para después verlos asentir-Ella esta conmigo-explica él.

-Ella es una ladrona, nos engaño y robó las joyas de la princesa.

-Debió ser una confusión-responde él-Trabajamos juntos, déjenla ir

Los guardas se miran entre si, dudando para finalmente asentir y soltar a la joven dejando ir a ambos por la puerta de atrás del castillo.

Luego de caminar lo suficiente como para que no pudieran escucharlos Tomoyo suspira y se quita la capucha.

-Porque lo hiciste?-lo mira de reojo.

-No se…-se encoge de hombros- Aunque intentaste robarme no creo que seas una mala chica

-No podes saber eso-responde ella con molestia como si la hubiera insultado- No creas que voy a darte las gracias

-No esperaba que lo hicieras-responde él bastante divertido con la actitud terca de la chica.

-Porque te dejaron irte con tanta facilidad? Que relación tienes con el rey?-cuestiona deteniéndose frente a él para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Me contrató, tengo que conseguir algo para él-explica él.

-Un espadachín… un asesino… como alguien como tu puede trabajar para la realeza? Es vergonzoso

-No me importa para quien sea, mientras pague-responde él sin dejar de caminar.

-Donde esta tu honor!?-cuestiona siguiéndolo con enfado-

-Mmmh... no se...- Asiente satisfecho con su respuesta, para luego mirar a la joven quien bufaba molesta.

-Qué clase de hombre sos?- Cuestiona la amatista molesta.

-Único...- Responde el joven sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo.

Tomoyo suspira resignada y mira al frente en silencio. Eriol sonríe de buen humor y comienza a caminar tranquilamente. Debía encontrar aquel anillo.

-Vas a venir conmigo?- Cuestiona el ojiazul viendo de reojo a la joven quien iba a la par suya.

-No te creas... es coincidencia...- Responde mirando hacia otro lado...

-Con un "Si, voy contigo" me alcanzaba...- Comenta el chico divertido.

-Tarado...- Se queja la amatista.

-----º-----º-----º-----

-Espero le guste...- Musita la ojiverde sirviendo la cena para tres personas, dirigiéndose al ambarino.

-Seguro que si...- Responde el chico mirándola de reojo.

Sakura le sonríe y luego se sienta y comienza a comer junto con su hermano y su huésped, quien cada vez estaba mas maravillado con ella.

Shaoran suspira intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y se vuelve a su plato.

Los tres comen en silencio, diciendo algún que otro comentario acerca de la cena cada tanto.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Suspira saliendo de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo su cintura como única vestimenta. Abre un poco la ventana para que entrara aire, hacía calor.

Luego de secarse, se viste y mira la toalla que había arrojado sobre la cama, para luego tomarla y colgarla. Momentos después, se acerca al ropero y mira la pila de toallas que habían en un estante y toma una sonriendo para si mismo. Sakura se había tomado la molestia en doblarlas con cuidado. Suspira y hunde su rostro en la tela inhalando el aroma de esta. El perfume de la ojiverde había quedado impregnado en cada una de las toallas.

Luego de un momento atontado, sacude la cabeza enérgicamente y guarda la toalla. Debía recordar su objetivo. El por qué se encontraba allí. Tenía que encontrar aquel anillo. No tenía tiempo de quedarse a tener fantasías con una muchacha de pueblo. Pero... pero Sakura no era una muchacha de pueblo cualquiera. Era especial. Para él era especial. Única.

-Sakura...- Susurra dejándose caer en su cama para luego cerrar los ojos pensativo. –Mi Sakura...- Decide por lo bajo.

-Sakura?-cuestiona la joven quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación llevando la ropa del ambarino que él le había pedido que lavara- Su novia se llama como yo? Que coincidencia…-comenta con una sonrisa acomodando las prendas sobre la cama cuidadosamente.

-Eh??-se sonroja ante sus palabras y mira hacia otro lado esforzándose porque la joven no lo notara, lograba ponerlo nervioso como nadie podía- No…-musita- Yo no tengo novia… no por ahora

-Porque no? que extraño…-responde ella abriendo las ventanas para que el sitio se aireara.

-Extraño?-musita viendo a Sakura de reojo.

-Si…-asiente- Una persona como usted debería salir con alguien… no??

-No se…-se encoge de hombros- Tal vez… hasta ahora no se había presentado la persona indicada-responde con cierto temblor nervioso en la voz-

-Eso es verdad…-asiente-No es nada sencillo-suspira y lo mira para luego acercarse y acomodar el cuello de su camisa cuidadosamente, borrando con sus dedos las arrugas. Se sobresalta de repente al sentir su regalo de cumpleaños deslizarse fuera de su dedo, cayendo dentro de la ropa del ambarino quien no desviaba los ojos de la castaña, embobado con ella.

-Amhh…-musita ella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosado, no había notado que estaban tan cerca, y que aquel joven era tan apuesto… No podía hablar, sentía un gran calor en su interior, y no podía despejar sus ojos de los de él. Ambos se miraban en silencio, esperando que el otro cortara con ese contacto visual-Mi… anillo…-susurra ella por fin, apenada.

-Eh?-responde él sin tener idea de que hablaba, al parecer siquiera se había dado cuenta del incidente.

-Mi anillo…-repite la joven algo más calmada- Se calló… dentro de su camisa…-explica viendo sus zapatos.

-Ah…entiendo-asiente y comienza a desabotonar su camisa torpemente, estando nervioso se trataba de una tarea más difícil que lo normal.

-Déjeme ayudarlo-agrega ella al notar que siquiera había podido desprender el primero, así nunca acabaría, y aquello no terminaría nunca… eso no era buena idea… o si? Él asiente levemente y mira como las manos de la chica hábilmente desprenden uno por uno cada botón hasta llegar al último.

-Aquí esta…-musita él tomando la pequeña joya que había quedado en el cinto de su pantalón.

-Gracias…-responde ella extendiendo su mano para que se lo diera, él sonríe levemente y la toma con suavidad para luego ponerlo en su dedo y besarla elegantemente provocando más sonrojo en la sorprendida Sakura.

-B..bueno...- Musita la avergonzada joven poniéndose de pie rápidamente. –Q...que descanse...- Susurra para luego salir prácticamente corriendo por la puerta, dejando al ambarino petrificado el cual luego de un momento reacciona y se acuesta mirando el techo.

-Es muy bonita...- Comenta mirando hacia arriba en silencio, para luego cerrar los ojos recordando la imagen de la joven sonrojada. –Parecía un ángel...- Susurra encogiéndose para sentir el aroma de la chica, que había quedado impregnado en su prenda. Aquel delicado aroma a flores de cerezos. Suspira y cierra los ojos, imaginando como podría haber terminado aquello. Despertarse junto a ella, con las sabanas como única prenda. Cómo se sentiría dormir a su lado todas las noches? Acostarse viendo a ella como ultima persona y despertar volviendo a verla. Tocarla, hacerla suya. Comer su comida todos los días, despedirse de ella con un beso en los labios.

Suspira y se sienta, para poder acomodarse la camisa. Ella nunca se fijaría en él. Era demasiado angelical como para quererlo a él.

Sus labios. A qué sabrían aquellos labios? Rojizos, brillantes, tentadores. Como el fruto prohibido. El pensar que no podría probarlos, lo hacia mas tentadores. Mas atrayentes. Quería besarla, tocarla, sentirla. Tantas cosas se paseaban por su cabeza, al pensar en la ojiverde, que sentía que tenia un torbellino dentro de ella.

-Sakura...- Susurra mirando las prendas que la joven le había llevado. Comenzaba a obsesionarse. Sacude la cabeza y se acomoda para descansar. Debía hacerlo, dormir.

Se acomoda y se acuesta quedándose rápidamente dormido, siendo atraído a un mundo en donde él y la ojiverde estaban juntos. En donde ella solo lo miraba a él. Donde le dedicaba sus mejores sonrisas. Un mundo en el cual, el podía decir que era SU flor de cerezo. SU Sakura.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Despierta al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana, dándole de lleno en el rostro. Aprieta los párpados y suspira dando varias vueltas en la cama para terminar levantándose, resignada. Se levanta y tiende la cama con prolijidad, para luego de bañarse y cambiarse, bajar encontrándose con su hermano quien le sonríe y la besa en la cabeza, diciendo que luego del desayuno iría a ayudar a un hombre viejo quien le pagaría por cargar las cosas pesadas.

Luego de preparar el desayuno de su hermano y de despedirlo en la puerta, Sakura mira el lugar y se lleva las manos a la cintura. Debía limpiar un poco, despertar al ambarino para que desayunara y luego pensar en que prepararía para el almuerzo.

Se sonroja levemente al recordar al ambarino, pero rápidamente sacude la cabeza dispersando cualquier pensamiento acerca de aquella profunda y decidida mirada color miel, o aquel cabello desordenado, o ese bien formado cuerpo, y ni hablar de su voz. Olvídenlo, no podía sacarse al ambarino, ni lo ocurrido la noche anterior, de la cabeza. Aunque no hubiera pasado nada.

Suspira resignada y va hasta la habitación donde el ambarino dormía donde entra con suavidad para no despertarlo bruscamente. Entra despacio entornando tras si y se acerca a su cama, donde se coloca en cuclillas para verlo más de cerca… era muy apuesto y parecía ser fuerte y valiente… seguro alguien así podría cuidarla de cualquier cosa. Era su sueño desde pequeña, como el de toda niña inocente que vive en un sueño, el de casarse con un valiente y guapo príncipe, que siempre estaría a su lado para cuidarla de cualquier mal.

Suspira resignada y se incorpora un poco para luego pronunciar varias veces el nombre del ambarino, con suavidad, para que despertara. Él se queja un poco algo dormido y luego dice que enseguida se levantaría. Sakura sonríe contenta y deja la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado de la cama para luego arrugar la nariz sintiendo un olor extraño que provenía de la parte de abajo de la posada. Olía a… humo??

-Que es… ese aroma tan extraño?-cuestiona Shaoran incorporándose un poco para acabar sentándose- Huele… a quemado!-agrega reaccionando volviéndose a ver rápidamente a la joven quien se lleva las manos a la boca dando un grito para luego salir de la habitación. El castaño también se levanta la sigue defendiéndose al igual que ella al pie de la escalera, viendo el primer piso totalmente sorprendido…la bonita cabaña de madera desaparecía tras las enormes llamas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, que es hasta donde tenemos escrito por ahora xD!! Así que esta ira algo lento, lo lamento. De todos modos tuvo pocos reviews, así que no creo que muchos estén preocupados por eso jejej

Gracias a damari, Naguchan, arevir6, Shaery Hiroshi y sashakili por sus reviews dándonos consejos y ánimos, todo lo tendremos en cuenta. Nos leemos pronto, pasen por nuestros otros fics! Hoy es día de actualización!! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


End file.
